This invention relates generally to the means and methods by which a test grade is computed and relates, more particularly, to accessories used by individuals for computing a test grade based upon the total number of problems given on a test and the number of problems of those total number of problems which have been answered incorrectly on the test.
Heretofore, there exists grade-computing accessories which can be used by teachers or other individuals to compute a test grade (on a grading scale of zero to one-hundred) based upon the total number of problems, or questions, given on a test and the total number of problems, or questions, answered incorrectly on the test. Such accessories, one of which is available from the E-Z GRADER COMPANY of Chagrin, Ohio under the trade designation E-Z GRADER, comprises a open-ended cardboard sleeve within which a cardboard scale is slidably received for linear movement therealong. A viewing window is formed in the sleeve, and it is through this window that numbers (corresponding with the number of problems comprising the test and the possible grades of that test) can be viewed by the user. By manually sliding the cardboard scale along the cardboard sleeve until the total number of problems comprising the test appears through the viewing window, a set of possible grades of the test, along with a corresponding set of a possible number of problems answered incorrectly on the test, are also viewable by the user.
However, such grade-computing accessories, such as the aforementioned E-Z GRADER-possesses limitations, one of which relates to the slowness of speed with which such accessories are used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for calculating a test grade on a scale of zero to one-hundred, based upon the number of problems comprising a test and the number of test problems answered incorrectly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which readily informs the viewer of possible test grades based upon the number of problems presented on the test.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a device-which is easy, quick to use, and effective in operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which also includes a calculator.
This invention resides in an electronic computing device for providing a plurality of possible test grades to a user.
The device includes a case and computer means mounted within the case. The computer means includes input entry means including a keyboard for manually entering the total number of problems presented on a test and processing means responsive to the total number of problems entered through the keyboard for generating a plurality of signals corresponding to possible test grades and for generating display signals corresponding to the possible test grades. Furthermore, display means are mounted in the case and are connected to the processing means for receiving the display signals generated by the processing means and for displaying the possible test grades so that the user is visually informed of possible test grades based upon the total number of problems presented on the test.